Mutapasta
One night before sleep I was watching some random EXE playthroughs by Mutahar, it all seemed normal until I stumbled upon one video called "The Truth About Mutahar", I tapped on the video because I was curious about what it is. However, once I started watching I realized that wasn't Mutahar's real channel, the channel was called "EXEInsight", I continue watching the video and it was a normal SOG video, but this video was nowhere to be seen on his real channel. Five minutes into the video, some flickering happened on the screen, I ignored it and continued watching. It started flickering more often, I decided to go to sleep and check it out in the morning. The next morning I searched that video, it was nowhere to be found, nor was the channel. It wasn't even in my watch history. I decided to research on this topic, so I go to Google and search "The Truth About Mutahar", the first result was a forum thread, in there I found out the video was a lost take that Mutahar hadn't deleted. However, when I watched it on that forum, it appeared different. Mutahar looked afraid, he looked back into his windows every twenty seconds, all of a sudden at the 20 minute mark, his facecam goes off and you can hear some loud noises, something like static. I thought this was just a joke and continued watching, the game he was playing was in the same state for another 10 minutes until the video just cuts off. I check some replies on the forum and no one mentions this. I freak out for a second there and then I see the date on his PC while he was showing his desktop, it was the day before. The next day I expected a video from him, but nothing was there, I wait for a whole week, no videos. I decide to share the lost video on Google + and so no one heard the static nor saw the facecam go out. The video was normal for them. Three weeks and no sign from Mutahar, so I decide to email him just in case. I received an email but it was all in binary. Next thing I know, videos were getting uploaded again, but those weren't any normal videos. They all were just 20 minutes static. People started freaking out in the comments, this has been continuing for the next 2 months and still no signs of him. Someone decides to call the police but there were no known reports of a person called Mutahar Anas. The next day the video called "The Truth About Mutahar" got uploaded on his channel, except it was the version I saw but less corrupted, what you can see in the video at the 20 minute mark was actually a black humanoid figure standing behind Mutahar, Mutahar turned around and that's when his PC got knocked down, high-pitched squealing noises and glass shattering noises were heard. After that Mutahar uploads a video called "48656c70" it was only 10 seconds long, it consisted of the squealing noises and Muthar saying "I am god." TCLP (talk) 12:21, June 21, 2017 (UTC)